


I Fell Into Grace

by pinafortuna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 19:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: “I just…” Aziraphale’s shoulders sank. “I’ve lost them. I’ve lost… and I can’t go back, not even one last time, can I.” He didn’t say it like a question, of course; he was clever, after all. He shook his head, ruefully, and looked at Crowley. “My last time up there, and it wasn’t even me, it was you.”





	I Fell Into Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Fell Into Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798093) by [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear). 



> This was a JOURNEY to read and even more of a journey to read out loud. Crowley's voice is harder to inhabit while also trying to be a good narrator (Crowley is a Bad narrator, pun intended), but god this was joyful. I hope I did okay by it!

https://www.dropbox.com/s/h2z1yshs1naio2h/I%20Fell%20Into%20Grace.aif?dl=0


End file.
